Daleks in Arendelle
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: The Daleks, once the supreme race the whole galaxy has ever known, and the most feared, is near extinction, and they blame the Doctor. For this reason, they want him dead, permanently. They find him in the most unusual place ever: Arendelle, a place filled with mystery. What will the Daleks expect from this? Check Profile for status.
1. Chapter 1 The Daleks Plan

Hello everyone! So I go to fanfiction when I'm bored and I got inspired to write a story of my own. Please don't very judgemental and I wanna see how this fanfic is going to go. So read on and enjoy!

* * *

The last of the Dalek fleets, thousands of them, hovering out in space, above the Earth, trying to find the Doctor. They were looking in places that they thought he would be, even interrogating the Doctor previous companions throughout his years. In London, USA, Japan or even in other planets, like New Earth or Trenzalore, but nothing. The Dalek Emperor, was impatient when they couldn't find the Doctor. The Dalek Emperor would always say angry thoughts and comments to his fellow comrades.

"FIND HIM! FIND HIM! I NEED HIM NOW, UNDERSTAND?!" demanded the Dalek emperor.

Now the Daleks were looking with all their might around the Planet Earth another 150th time beacuse the Dalek Emperor was getting really impatient, even though their race was ceased to exist. Their first incident that nearly wiped out their own race, because of all the Doctors, was the Time War. Even though the Daleks nearly won, the Doctors found a way to seal Gallifrey from the Daleks forever, wiping out almost all of the Dalek ships, and taking some to the pocket universe to be killed. Then the other incident "Bad Wolf" wiped out one of their Dalek leaders, because of the Doctor's companion. And finally, the Genesis Ark failure, where they got sucked into an alternate Earth with nothing to conquer. Now, they looked in the most unusual places that the doctor might be: maybe in Australia or Canada, or Africa, and in 3 short days and their 500th search, they finally found him, in the most unlikely place ever: Norway. Why would the Doctor appear in a cold, almost not-populated place? But, this captured the attention of a Dalek.

"ALERT! ALERT! THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN DETECTED!" cried a Dalek.

"WHERE IS HE?!" demanded the Dalek Supreme.

"THE DOCTOR IS IN A PLACE CALLED NORWAY, COMMANDER! HOW SHOULD WE PROCEED? " asked the dalek, waiting for the command.

"SEND 500 DALEKS TO BRING THE DOCTOR, UNHARMED AND ALIVE, HERE! I WILL END HIS PITIFUL LIFE ONCE AND FOR ALL! THE DALEKS WILL RISE ABOVE ALL INFERIOR LIFE FORMS!"

The Daleks were swarming outside their spaceship, and heading towards Arendelle yelling "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Unfortunately for them, they were walking towards yet another trap…...

* * *

Alright! so that it, I guess. So leave a suggestion about how this story went or you want to make an idea to improve this story, and please don't be very judgemental about this because, as I said, this is my first fanfic to begin with. So see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 The Cybermen Assault

Thanks! I got one review so far, so I wonder how these next chapters would go…...

* * *

Now you might be wondering, how did the Daleks end up in the same year as the Doctor? do they have the ability to travel through time? Well did you know that at some point, all the Doctors reincarnations saved Gallifrey and most of the Daleks were destroyed in their own crossfire? Well some of those Daleks where time displaced because of the effects of the status cube. Some of the Daleks were destroyed, but they were displaced throughout time, mostly where the 11th Doctor goes. Now, ever since that time, the Daleks were worried about their race because it ceased to exist. They were almost always at war with those nearly brainless, minded, Cybermen. The Daleks think that they are superior than the Cybermen, even though they tried to make an alliance with them and they could've destroyed the whole universe. Because they didn't make an alliance, the Cybermen had a goal similar to the Daleks: find the Doctor, alive or dead, to be upgraded to a completely functional Cyber-planner. And as for the Daleks, just delete every single stinking Dalek they see.

The Cybermen were so busy upgrading so many people in Helsingborg that they didn't hear or see a fleet of Daleks going straight to a snowy region up north, or to be more specific, they're going to Norway. They didn't notice until they heard a specific sound from their stupid enemy. A word "EXTERMINATE" shouted from the sky to their base, alerting every Cybermen in Helsingborg. This surprised most of the Cybermen, since Daleks don't usually go to a specific region or place, unless there is something in that region that they want. Either the Doctor or the people in that country that they're targeting.

"Controller, we have spotted a bunch of daleks heading towards this city. How should we proceed?" asked a Cybermen to the Cyberleader.

"We shall follow them to their pitiful, but stupid death! Get all the cybermen you have and get them on the ships. Then, start flying towards those stupid Daleks and delete every single one of them. Understood?" replied the Cyberleader.

"Yes, Sir!" said the Cybermen. "All Cybermen, report to your battleships and destroy every Dalek you see in the sky!"

"We will obey!" cried all the Cybermen as they loaded the ships and started heading out towards them.

While the Daleks were busy going to the town, as the humans call it, the town of Arendelle, that they didn't notice a hundred Cybermen ships flying towards them at full speed.

"Controller, We are locked on target!" Said a Cyberman in a Cyber-battleship.

"Excellent! Now fire!" yelled the Cyberleader.

The Cybermen fired their guns at the 500 Daleks in the sky, aiming mostly at the head. They were firing so rapidly that almost all the Daleks could hear what was happening to them. They quickly made an evasive maneuver from their loud fire and fired their guns directly at them.

"EXTERMINATE THE HUMANS!" cried the Daleks.

The battle raged on for 5 hours. As the Daleks fired against their ships, the Cybermen were easily decimating every Dalek they saw in the sky, by aiming towards their floating mechanism on the bottom. Sadly, the Cybermen won, with one remaining battleship left, and only 5 Daleks retreated back to base before they would get shot down. As the Cyber-warship went to the dying Daleks in the ground, they exited the ship and interrogated them to where there were going.

"Tell us where you're going!" demanded a Cyberman, looking at the torn apart Dalek.

"WE WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE THE DOCTOR IS!" replied a dying Dalek.

"Fine then, HOSTILE ELEMENTS WILL BE DELETED!" cried the Cyberman.

The Cyberman killed the Dalek and its final words were before bursting to flames: "YOU WILL NEVER FIND THE DOCTOR IN ARENDELLE! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The Cyberman was pleased when he knew where they were going. He knew exactly what to do…..

* * *

"WHAT?! THE CYBERMEN BEAT YOU?! THE MOST FEARED BEING IN THE UNIVERSE IS BEATEN BY AN INFERIOR LIFE FORM?!" shouted the Dalek Commander.

"CORRECT, COMMANDER!" replied the surviving Dalek.

"SET THE SHIPS COORDINATES TO ARENDELLE, TOP-SPEED! I DON'T WANT THOSE RUSTY, MINDLESS, STEEL-TOED BEING TO GET THE DOCTOR FIRST!" the Dalek commander was now desperately trying to think up a plan. One that would eliminate the Doctor and the Cybermen. "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU 5 IDIOTS LATER!"

* * *

So leave a suggestion to improve or just to express a thought about how the story went. gotta-go, and Geronimo!


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa's past

So I'm almost done all my exams and since then I've got nothing to do during the summer. So I guess I'll just continue this story….

* * *

_21 years ago in Arendelle…_

Ever since that incident with Anna, a 3-year-old Elsa was all deserted in her room, all alone and fill with fear. Her ice powers were getting out of control, fearing that she would hurt anyone that ever gets in contact with her. She didn't anything better to do so she just sat around doing nothing, even staring at the window looking at the scenery outside. One day, she heard a strange sound coming from one of the corners of her room. It got louder and louder, and started materializing until it appeared fully solid in that corner. She was shocked that it just faded and faded until it appeared to be a Blue, Tall Box. She saw that it had 2 big doors, 8 big panels, a funny looking bell at the top, and a sign that said, "Free, for the use of the public". The door creaked open and then, she quickly hid under the bed from whoever's coming out of that door. She peeked a bit and to her surprise, it was just a man with a Bow tie, an unusual suit and a big chin. She stayed hidden until he would go away. The Doctor was browsing around the place, looking to see if anyone was around. Sure enough, he was in the room of someone important.

"Hello?" Said the Doctor, waiting for a reply. So far nothing. Elsa was still afraid of what's gonna happen next. The Doctor then heard something from under the bed, and investigated to who or what is under there. He then looked down underneath the covers, and to his surprise, it was just a 12-year-old girl with white hair with light blue gloves under the bed, just afraid of him.

"It's ok. I don't bite." said the Doctor to Elsa.

She finally got the courage to crawl out under the bed, and she knows now that he's not meant to harm anyone, even though he was dressed funny. They both took a seat on her bed, and began asking questions to each other.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Elsa asked him.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and what's you're name?" He replied.

"I'm Elsa, and Doctor Who?" she questioned.

" Well, it's just the Doctor, and you seem to be afraid of people. Why?" he questioned.

"I was born with my powers when i was really young, and my sister, Anna used to know it, too. But then…." she stopped there, for a moment. She was shedding a tear.

"Then what?" the Doctor asked gently, not to worry her too much.

"Then I accidently struck her in the head with my powers, and she was unconscious. My Momma and Papa came to help, and we went all the way to the Trolls for help. She cured Anna's head, but I have to stay away from her at all costs, until I learn how to control my powers properly." she finished, but cried while doing so.

"There, There." the Doctor said to calm Elsa down. He gently patted her head. "You will control your powers. I know it."

"But how?" cried Elsa.

"Try to imagine that….um.. that you're the one who's in control of your powers. Don't let fear give in. I know that because you can. You can control your powers and I believe you can."

"What makes you think you can help me control my powers?" Elsa asked.

"Well, try to focus your powers on something less harmful, like imaging a little island and swimming towards it. Would that be good?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll...I'll try, Doctor." replied Elsa.

"Ok, then. I'll be off, until then, see you Elsa." waved the Doctor.

"See you too, Doctor." waved backed Elsa.

"This isn't farewell… I'll come by and visit you." told Elsa.

"I hope so too." she replied.

The Doctor went into the TARDIS, opened the doors, and closed them. Then, while Elsa was still watching, the TARDIS faded and faded until there was nothing there. She was eager to see him again, but what she didn't know is that it would be a very long time before he came back again….

* * *

_21 years later in Arendelle…... _

The Doctor made a destination set to Arendelle. He was so happy to see a Norwegian castle and also most importantly, Elsa. He quickly got his bow tie, straightened it, and set off to Arendelle. When he got out of his TARDIS, he admired the scenery, and it was so lovely. All those flowers and people crowing around the flowered cross hanging, and noticed that the castle opened the gates to all the people that came. He noticed that there was a girl, 20 or 19, with orange hair, walking along the path, all happy and hyper for something special happening in the castle.

The Doctor was confused and happy about what's going to happen, he then asked a boy in the crow to see what's going on.

"Excuse me, lad, but what happening here?" said the Doctor to a small boy, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Oh, I thought everyone knew. Everyone here is excited about soon-to-be Queen Elsa's coronation. This is the first time they opened the gates." said the boy.

"Wow, I've got to see the queen! And who's that beautiful looking girl there?" pointing to the same girl who walked out of the castle and now going back in.

"That's the princess, Anna of Arendelle, and no sir, you can't enter the castle. It's for royals only."replied the boy again.

"Said who?" said the Doctor, showing the boy his psychic paper.

"Oh wow! so you're the Baron of England?" said the boy, examining the psychic paper.

"Um….yes?" replied the Doctor.

"Wow! I always wanted to go to England. So fancy and majestic! Oh, and by the way you should be inside the castle. They rung the bells already!" said the boy in a hurry.

"Time goes by so quickly. Well then, Geronimo!" The Doctor said, hurrying to the castle….

* * *

"WE HAVE SPOTTED THE DOCTOR, HOW SHOULD WE PROCEED?" said a Dalek.

"SEND THESE 5 USELESS DALEKS TO RETRIEVE THE DOCTOR. WE WANT HIM BACK HERE, ALIVE!" said the Dalek Supreme.

"OK, COMMANDER, WE WILL BRING THE DOCTOR BACK HERE, ALIVE." replied all 5 Daleks.

"YOU BETTER! THE CYBERMEN ARE ON THEIR WAY TO KILL US! NOW HURRY!" The 5 Daleks went out of the ship to retrieve the Doctor…..

* * *

So tell me how this chapter went, or any improvements to be made. Well see you soon and Have a Fantastic day!


	4. Chapter 4 Elsa's Coronation

So I'm done all my exams and this chapter should run smoothly….

* * *

The Doctor was able to get in thanks to his psychic paper. He is now considered the baron of England, and a royal Doctor to King Edward I, in which he is really a time lord looking for his friend that he met 18 years ago: Elsa. Everyone gathered up in the church to see her, now coming-of-age, to become queen of Arendelle. The Doctor was so happy that she was being crowned. After that, she was holding the Sceptre and the orb in her hand, while the priest was chanting the words, declaring that she was officially queen. What he didn't expect that there was a little ice when she was holding the two objects, making her feel a bit nervous that she quickly put them back when the priest was finished saying "...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Once the ceremony was done, everyone was partying in the ballroom. There was dancing, music, food, lots of food, and also the two sisters. While they were introduced, they all awed at the Queen and the princess. Then afterwards, they partied. Anna and Elsa were busy talking that the Duke of Westleton can and offered them a dance. Elsa replied that she couldn't dance, but her sister could. So they went off and danced, awkwardly. While Queen Elsa was still there, the Doctor made his move and started to walk towards her.

"Hi!" said the Doctor to Elsa.

Elsa turns to see who called her name. As she looks she sees the same man that visited her 18 years ago. He wore a bow tie, a straight jacket, a vest and always has that...chin. She was so delighted to see him, but it was so long when they last met. The Doctor has been back to her Elsa and the Doctor hugged before they could introduce.

"It's you, Doctor. I'm glad that you could make it." Elsa greeted him with delight.

"I know, and you look beautiful." replied the Doctor, remarking her coronation gown.

"I got old, and not so bad yourself, Doctor." They both smiled.

After a short and awkward silence, they finally got to talk to each other like they did back then, when she was little.

"So how's your power coming along?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, Doctor. It' becoming harder and harder to control. I'm getting scared that it's going to become dangerous and harm everyone I touch." Elsa was worried that her powers would be noticed by everyone in the room, including her own sister.

"It will be okay, just don't let it show".Surely, the doctor was only giving advice to Elsa.

"How?" she asked.

"Try to think only positive thoughts and keeping calm, that way, you're powers would be concealed. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

"Funny, That's how my Father used to say." she replied.

"Oh is it?" he said. They were both laughing, and talking like crazy, they didn't notice Anna coming out from the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on with Elsa." she wondered, as she searched for her.

Anna was surprised to see a strange man before Elsa. She thought that Elsa finally met her match. He was dreamy to Anna's eyes, but she's not sure about Elsa thinks of him. She walked all the way to them to greet them.

"Hi there! Who's this guy beside you?" asked Anna

"Oh. This is the Doctor. Doctor, Anna. Anna, Doctor." said Elsa, introducing both of them to each other.

They both shook hands and Anna was excited about Elsa finding "The One."

"So…..Are you guys together or something?" she asked.

The Doctor and Elsa were blushing, just because they just met each other and they known each other for just one hour.

"Oh, no! We're not that close." They stammered.

"Are you sure you guys aren't really close?" she asked again.

This time they just looked at each other awkwardly, trying to say something to each other. Finally, the Doctor found the courage inside him to leave this conversation.

"That reminds me, Elsa wanna go get some food?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure! I'm hungry too!" she replied. "Anna, why don't you go wander off somewhere while me and the Doctor go grab a bite to eat?"

"Ok, I'll go now, Elsa. I'll leave you two to your….meal." She was walking away from them while those two went to eat something. Anna was so busy thinking about those two when she was bumped by a couple dancing and was later caught by the hand by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Those two shared a passionate dance with each other, for about 10 minutes after the Doctor and Elsa were filling their plates with food. They looked to where Anna was, and she was dancing with a guy, a rather good-looking guy to Anna, and the Doctor and Elsa watched those two dancing on the dance floor.

"Who's that guy dancing with your sister?" he asked.

"Oh, him! he's just a prince!" she replied.

"Prince of what? He looks just like Anna's age." he answered back.

"Well, they both make a great dancing couple."

"Well, that's true. They both look like they're enjoying their dance a bit too much. They're even taking it outside."

Elsa watched as those two partners went outside to refresh themselves, probably to talk about stuff and all that stuff.

"As long as they don't get too close, right?" she said.

"Close like us?" the Doctor replied. Now Elsa was blushing like mad. She liked him, but it was kinda embarrassing.

"Oh, Stop it!" Elsa gave a little push to him.

"I was just joking! Say, what is your sister doing now?"

Elsa looked at the balcony that they saw, and they were gone. She was worried that guy kidnapped her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're sister is just by the lake." And to their surprise, they were.

"Come on Doctor, Let's eat!" she said.

So Elsa and the Doctor ate dinner while Anna and Hans were talking away by the lake. Once the two went inside to see Elsa and the Doctor again, the Doctor was chatting away with Elsa, with stuff they didn't understand, already done eating. They approached the two, smiling and giggling, and talked to them.

"Hi!" said Anna and Hans as Elsa and the Doctor turned to see them.

"Ah! Anna! And who's this guy you have been dancing with?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, The is Prince Hans of the southern Isles."

"Hello, Doctor" as he shook his hand with the Doctor.

"Hello! Nice to meet you two." he replied back.

"So Elsa we were just wondering. Can you, or we, ask you something?..."

* * *

The Cybermen were gathering aboard the deck, seeing the Dalek fleet releasing the 5 Daleks that escaped their battle back in Helsingborg.

"Controller, What do we do with these 5 imbeciles?" the Cyberman asked.

"Destroy them at once! I want those imbecile Daleks dead now!" shouted the commander.

The Cybermen aimed their guns to them when they had a security breach.

"Who is breaking into our ship?!" they demanded.

They only answered, "EXTERMINATE THEM!"

They saw that they brought out their skilled Daleks, the best of the best, with Advanced guns and their moving turrets. Those turret-like Daleks look alot like them, but they had a big gun mounted in their head, and they fired massive bolts unlike a regular Dalek's fire. They destroyed the cybermen like they were nothing, in five minutes. then, it got to the point that the Cyberleader was forced to evacuate the ship, and land on Arendelle. He only had one move left….

So message me down below of what you think of this chapter. Maybe some improvements or a thought. And Allons-y!


	5. Chapter 5 Party's Over

So summer's finally here! (In Canada.) So this chapter took lots of editing to do, and I had to watch the movie again because I'm starting to forget how it goes. The other chapters, I'm not sure how they would take to make and edit. Since Frozen is coming to Once upon a time, I better have something good to relate to that of what happened

* * *

"Marriage? I'm confused" Elsa didn't get that part of what Anna said.

"We like you to bless the marriage." She said again.

The Doctor and Elsa looked at each other with confusion, then looked back at her and Hans. They didn't know what to say.

"Wait, Why do you want to get married?" The Doctor asked the both of them.

"We are made for each other." She replied.

Another awkward silence came upon them, until Elsa said something.

"Anna, may I talk to you, please. Alone." she said, desperately to Anna.

She hesitated, but she just said. "No. If you have something to say, you can say it to the both of us." She just grabbed Hans arm when she said that.

"Elsa.." the Doctor was worried about what was going to happen between the two.

"Fine then. You can't marry a guy you just met." she said

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is to shut people out."

Now this shocked Elsa, since she spent her whole life hiding from other people, since she didn't want her powers to get noticed.

"Anna, stop this before it gets worse." the Doctor warned Anna.

"No, Doctor. It's alright. She asked for my blessing, but the answer is no." she was devastated of what Anna said to her. She needed to just calm down, not even seeking help from the Doctor.

"The party's over, Close the gates." she ordered one of her servants.

Anna was devastated that the party had to end so quickly. She ran up to her and grabbed her glove away from her hand.

"Elsa, Please, Please. I can't live like this anymore!" she begged, still holding her glove.

"Then leave!" she just said.

The Doctor was shocked that she would just say that.

"Elsa, you don't mean it, do you?" the Doctor asked.

She didn't even say anything, she just walked away from them, devastated.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna!"

She was getting mad, and almost losing her temper.

"No, Why do you shut me out? Why did you shut the whole world out? What are you so afraid of?"

It was the last straw.

"I said ENOUGH!" and as she said that, ice spikes were popping out. Everyone was just surprised and afraid of those ice spikes.

"Sorcery." the duke of westleton exclaimed.

"Elsa…" Anna just blurted.

Then, Elsa opened the door and started to run.

"Elsa!" the Doctor yelled, as he ran after her. He quickly jumped over the ice spikes from the floor, and everyone else followed.

As she reached the other door that leads outside, she was greeted by the townspeople. Shocked and confused, she backed away from them and froze a nearby fountain into ice. The townspeople were shocked and terrified of what their queen could do. Then, The duke of Wesselton came through the door and shouted," There she is! Stop her!"

"No!" the Doctor shouted behind him. "You'll only make it worse!"

"Please just stay away from me! just stay away!" and fired an icy blast from her hands and nearly hits them.

"Monster, MONSTER!" he screamed.

All of the townspeople were so afraid to look at her, she ran away and straight towards a lake. The Cybermen used this opportunity to seize this town. They carefully left the ship and started marching towards them.

Anna kept yelling her name, but she did not respond. So she went to where she last saw her. Hans and the Doctor followed as well.

"Elsa! wait, please!" she was starting to get worried when she saw her.

"Anna look out!" the Doctor yelled.

Cybermen were firing at them in a volley. Anna was shocked that she was under attack. They quickly dodged and ducked their attacks.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

"I have no idea who they are." Hans replied.

"I do." the Doctor said. "They're Cybermen, brainless people, and made of steel."

"Why would they attack here?" Anna asked.

"Probably using this opportunity to strike this town to ashes." he replied

"But what about Elsa?"

Just then, Elsa was walking on water, freezing the river and also stopping the Cybermen to come near her.

"Delete!" One Cybermen shouted and aimed his blaster at Elsa. But the Doctor negated that attack with a green blast from his sonic screwdriver. He then emitted a sonic wave that shutted down all Cybermen in the Forest, aiming at Elsa.

"What is that weird torch-like toy you have?" Anna asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. I just stopped the Cybermen for now. But for the others…."

"Wait, there's more?" she asked.

"Cybermen don't travel by small groups. There's got to be a ship somewhere."

"But You can shut them down right?" she wondered.

Just then, Everything began to get cold. Everyone was wondering how come it was snowing in July? The Cybermen were so confused that some of them began to shut down. They quickly marched back into their ships and took off. Anna, Hans, and the Doctor all went back inside the castle, puzzled and confused. Where did these tin men come from? What do they want from them? How come the queen has the power of ice and snow? That still remains a mystery to all.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked

"No" she replied

"Did you know?"

"No"

"But I did." the Doctor said.

"How? Do you have powers too?" Anna asked.

"No. I…." he hesitated, because he didn't want anyone to know that he had a TARDIS, or a time travelling machine. All he said. "Nevermind that. We need to bring her back."

"It's snowing. The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" the duke of Westleton said to his two guards.

"Wait." Anna said to him.

"YOU! Are you a monster too?" he asked with fear.

"No! I'm an ordinary human being" she said.

"She's right, and I believe her." Hans stood by her side.

"And my sister is not a monster!" she added.

"She nearly killed me!" he also added.

"She did that because you scared her . She is a human being just like us, and we need to get her back." the Doctor said.

"She didn't mean any of this, I'm sure. It was my fault. I'm the one who pushed her, and I need to go after her."

"I'm coming too!" the Doctor said. "If there is someone who's known Elsa next Anna better than anyone else, it's me."

"Ok, then Doctor. Bring me my horse!" she ordered.

"No! Anna, it's too dangerous." Hans quickly went to her.

"It's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"Anna, bring your horse over here. There's something I wanna show you, in private."

"Then I'm coming too!" Hans cried out.

"No. You need to stay here and look after Arendelle."

"On my honour."

Then, after mounting her horse, she said this to the townspeople. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Are you sure you won't get hurt?"

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." And after that, she went to where the Doctor was, with her horse. She just saw a big blue box with the words: Police" Public Call" Box. She was shocked about how small it is.

"So this is your Box?" Anna said.

"Yep." he smiled.

He opened the Door and lets Anna and her horse in. Once they were inside, Anna was really shocked. There was panel that she doesn't even knows what it does, a big glowing green column, a bunch of screen, and a bunch of controls on a table.

"Whoah! This is weirder than I thought."

The Doctor simply said "It's called the TARDIS. It could travel anywhere in time, and in space. And it's mine."

"But look at this, it's…"

"Go on, say it. Most people do."

Anna put her horse down, ran out the door, and examined the outside of his "TARDIS". It was unusual. Everything looked small on the outside, but the inside is larger. She ran back inside and said "Smaller on the outside."

The Doctor was a little surprised by her response. "Ok. That is a first."

* * *

The Daleks were busy destroying the remaining Cybermen ships that they didn't notice a familiar sound.

"TARDIS DEMATERIALIZING!" a Dalek yelled out.

The Daleks looked at the TARDIS fading away, until there was nothing.

"FIND THE DOCTOR AT ONCE! HE MUST'VE NOT GOTTEN FAR…"

They landed in Arendelle, demanding answers…...

* * *

So message me down below of what you think of this chapter, and a friendly review would be greatly appreciated. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Up the North Mountain Part 1

So this chapter took lots of editing to do and alot of reviewing. In this chapter, someone dies.

* * *

Anna and the Doctor were busy operating the TARDIS controls that they didn't notice that her horse was beginning to be terrified. Anna calmed her horse down as they were controlling where they would go. Soon afterwards, the TARDIS was initiating emergency landing. The two quickly grabbed a strong object and braced themselves as they landed in a nearby post. As the TARDIS landed, Anna's horse quickly broke free from her leash and ran out the TARDIS doors, straight towards the castle.

"Doctor, I thought the TARDIS could travel anywhere." Anna questioned.

The Doctor was examining the engines and noticed some ice in the interior. "Maybe the ice is slowing down the engines a bit. We need to take a break for a little while."

"Oh great! Wait, where are we?" she questioned.

"We're in Wanding Oaken's trading post and….. sauna?" he replied as he peeked out the TARDIS doors.

"Oh! Sauna."

"Hey Anna! Don't wander out..."

She quickly ran out the TARDIS doors and into the store. The Doctor just sighed, and just ran after Anna . "One day, someone would actually listen to what I have to say."

Once the two went inside, the shopkeeper, Oaken, said this when they entered.

"Yoohoo! Big summer blowout."

"Um, do you have new dresses and boots, winter boots?" she asked.

"And a new bow tie?" since his bow tie was kind of raggy.

"That would be in our winter and clothes department."

There was a new set of dresses, winter boots, a bow tie, and one thing that keeps the Doctor happy, a fez.

"Hey! They got a fez!" he exclaimed, and went there to quickly put it on.

"Why do you wear a fez?" Anna asked.

"I wear fezzes all the time. Fezzes are cool."

Anna just rolled her eyes and ignored how the Doctor walks around with the fez. "So…. have you seen someone, possibly the Queen, to have run up the mountains during this time?"

"None other than you and your fellow over there." he said. Just around that time, another stranger, Kristoff, came through that door, all covered in snow.

"And also that fellow over there. Yoohoo! Big summer blowout!"

He went up into the counter and spotted carrots to where Anna is. She was just standing there, whistling.

"Carrots." he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Behind you" she moved out of the way and he grabbed some carrots from the cupboard.

He also got some rope and a pick, and also ignoring the Doctor wearing his fez proudly.

The Doctor spotted how he looked. All snowed in from the storm.

"Where did you come from? I'm just curious." the Doctor asked.

"The North Mountain, and what's with that on your head?" he responded.

"Oh, this? this is a Fez. Fezzes are cool." he said proudly.

He went to the counter to purchase them.

"That would be Forty." Oaken said.

"Forty? No, it's Ten?"

"Oh dear, that's not good. You see, this is from our winter stock, where we have a supply and demand problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

There it was, outside is where his sled is parked right beside the Doctor's TARDIS, all covered in snow.

"My TARDIS is covered in snow?" he quickly dropped his fez went to the TARDIS and shoveled out the snow, with his hands. He opened the door and found out that the TARDIS needed to thaw out the controls. He quickly checked if everything was all in order and under control. At least his closet wasn't frozen.

"Oh well, What am I going to do now?" he was worried.

_Back at the shop….._

"Still forty. But I can throw a visit to the Sauna. Yoohoo! hello family!"

"Yoohoo!" they said, still half naked from the sauna.

"Com'on, Ten's all I got. Help me out here."

"Ok." he took away the pick and rope and left the carrots on the table. "I'll get you this, no more."

Anna was seeing this as an opportunity to go straight to the North mountain, since the Doctor's TARDIS seemed to just stand there, thawing.

"So did it seem magical and icy up in the North Mountain? Is there strange things happening there?"

Kristoff took off this scarf to breathe properly. "Yes there was, now step aside while I deal with this crook here.

Oaken slowly raised from his chair, offended of what Kristoff said."What did you call me?"

* * *

_Back outside…._

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, all tired out, and noticed that the stranger was throwing the snow-covered guy towards him. He quickly went back inside and he landed in the snow. There, he was greeted by a reindeer.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

The reindeer was just grumpy when he said that.

The Doctor peeked through his door and saw those two in the snow. He hated that they were all alone outside.

"Hey! Need a place to sleep?" the Doctor asked nicely.

Kristoff quickly said, "Yeah, and can my reindeer, come to…. your little box?"

"It's not what you think it is." the Doctor said proudly….

"I'm sorry about this violence, well just settle down with some fish and cookies." He quickly took out a glass with fish. "So it's the outfit and boots, ya?"

"Uh…"

* * *

_Back in the TARDIS…_

"It was nice having us sleep here. It's a lot bigger on the inside" Kristoff said.

"I know, it's big. I hate seeing someone who is in need out in the cold."

An awkward silence came upon the room.

" So I'll leave you two be."

The Doctor left the two in the room, while Kristoff sand a song.

"Nice song they're playing." the Doctor commented while he was going through his stuff.

Shortly after sometime, Anna came through the TARDIS doors, all dressed up and ready to go.

"Where's that man who got thrown out?"she asked.

"He's sleeping in one of the rooms inside." and he pointed to that door.

She just looked to that door and was just surprised. "Wow. There are a lot of things inside here." she exclaimed.

The Doctor just smiled. "Check to see, if he could take us to the North Mountain."

Anna agreed and went into his room…..

* * *

The five Daleks landed in Arendelle, frightening the people and sending them fearful.

"WE DEMAND THE DOCTOR! WHERE IS HE?" the Dalek asked.

"There will be no monsters here, beast." the duke of westleton ordered his two guards to shoot at them. "Fire!"

They fired the arrows, but they were useless when they were deflected from their dalekanium armour.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek fired its gun at the duke.

"AHHH!" one of the guards yelled, trying to protect the duke from harm.

At this point, the duke was really afraid, bring this to the attention to prince Hans.

"What is this sorcery?" he asked.

"WE DEMAND THE DOCTOR!" the Dalek yelled.

"What did he do to you?"

"WE ARE LIMITED AND BECOMING WEAKER BY THE MINUTE. WE DEMAND THAT WE KILL THE DOCTOR BEFORE HE KILLS MORE OF US."

"Look, I know where he is, but we don't know exactly."

"THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE!" The Dalek began to fire again.

"Wait! Why don't we wait a few days for the doctor to show up?" Hans asked desperately.

"FINE THEN! WE WILL WAIT AND SEE! IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, WE WILL LEAVE THIS KINGDOM IN PEACE!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"THEN ALL OF YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Ok, then. We will wait and see." Hans turned around and helped the shivering people."It's ok. They won't harm us, I hope."

Everyone were waiting if they were to actually come back from the mountain...

* * *

So leave a suggestion down below about how this chapter goes, and a friendly one would be greatly appreciated. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Up the North Mountain Part 2

It's the end of summer or something, and I'm possibly gonna be busy since I'm in high school. So I apologize for my delay.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were busy talking in the other room, trying to get to the North mountain. The Doctor, on the other hand, was busy thawing out the interior of the TARDIS. About a moment later, Anna came through the door and just waited there as the door closed.

"Hey, How's Kristoff doing?" He asked.

"I asked him if he could take us to the North Mountain." she answered.

"And?"

"We'll wait. and see."

Another moment has passed by and he agreed to take the Doctor and Anna to the North Mountain. They quickly packed up and left the TARDIS to the sled. Sven was all ready to go, all packed up, and soon afterwards, they were going fast into the trees.

"Not bad speed for a sled" the Doctor remarked.

"So, What made the Queen go all ice crazy, Doctor?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, It was all my fault. I got engaged, but she wouldn't bless the marriage, because I only just met him and I got mad and she got mad…." Anna replied.

"And you can take it from her because she actually did it." The Doctor added to Anna's conversation.

"Oh shut up, Doctor." Anna replied.

"Introducing Hans to your sister and asking a marriage." he also added.

"Seriously, stop it, Doctor." Anna replied again.

"Wait, so she got engaged to some guy she just met that day?" Kristoff asked.

"Yep and then I got mad and she got mad, so that's when she started to run away. and that's when the kingdom went frozen…"

"Wait, Hang on" Kristoff spoke out. "you mean to tell me you got engaged to some you just met that day?"

"Well yeah." Anna said.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder about Anna" the Doctor said.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about strangers?" Kristoff wondered.

"Yes they did. But Hans is not a stranger." Anna replied.

"Then, what's his last name?"

"Of the southern isles?"

"Yeah, she basically know half his personality." The Doctor blurted out.

"Really, Doctor? What if she hates the way he eats or picks his nose and eats it all together?"

"Excuse me sir, he is a prince." Anna said.

"All men do it." Kristoff simply replied.

"It's true, out of all the companions I've ever had in my TARDIS…."

"Wait, companions?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, My TARDIS cannot be only be big on the inside, but can travel in time and space. It's fantastic!

"Well then, why are using my sled?" Kristoff asked.

"The TARDIS needed to rest for a bit. I have been travelling a lot lately, so… yeah." the Doctor replied.

"Has Elsa ever seen you in you in your bigger-on-the-inside blue box?"

"Well, only once."

"And when was that?"

"Well….." But then he remembered to not tell Anna because then he would ruin the fact that she powers back then, and wanted to keep it secret.

"Well, What, Doctor?" Anna again asked.

"Wait, Look." The Doctor pointed in that direction and he saw 5 dark bodies with a glowing eye and moving towards them.

"What are they, Doctor?" Anna asked.

"Daleks! Go Kristoff! Now!" The Doctor commanded.

"But what are those things?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll explain once we are out of their way, now move!"

Sven quickly galloped really fast and the 5 Daleks came in closer and faster this time.

"WE HAVE FOUND THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE THEM!" cried a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" cried the 4 other Daleks.

Soon, the Daleks were catching up to them, shooting their beams randomly. Anna, Kristoff and the Doctor ducked down before they could get struck.

"Ok, Doctor, what are those things?" Kristoff asked.

"They're Daleks. They are Robotic Beings from the planet Skaro. Little dangerous Beings that only desire one goal and one goal only, to exterminate everything in the universe. I fought them everywhere I go, and I don't know why. But one thing remains clear: stay away from them at all costs."

"Ok, so how do we lose them?"

""Try to make them shoot at each other by leading them into one another.." the Doctor suggested.

"But what about your sonic torch?" Anna asked.

"I could distract them all at once, but they won't shoot each other." the Doctor replied.

"Oh great." Kristoff groaned.

Kristoff was commanding Sven to cross and go between or around trees and rocks, trying to lose the Daleks as quickly as possible. As they progressed further up the North Mountain, They managed to lose 3 Daleks from their own crossfire before they encountered a cliff.

"EXTERMINATE THEM!" the Dalek cried out again.

"Not this time" the Doctor thought.

The Doctor emitted a sonic wave to the Dalek, pushing it back to the other Dalek. The other Dalek accidently shot the Dalek that was forced back and they crashed into each other. The Doctor was feeling pretty proud of himself until Kristoff said-

"We're approaching a cliff!"

"Jump Sven." Anna asked.

"You don't tell him what to do, I do!" Kristoff grabbed Anna and his remaining belongings and transferred over to Sven.

"Jump Sven!" Kristoff commanded before cutting the rope.

Sven quickly jumped from the edge of the cliff and landed safely. The sled was in midair before the Doctor and Kristoff jumped off and landed on the edge of the cliff. Kristoff watched as his sled crashed into the valley, crumbling to pieces before bursting into flames.

"Aw… But I just paid it off!" Kristoff complained, and with that saying, he began to lose his grip on the snow and starting to fall down. While he was trying to grab on the snow, a rope with a pickaxe attached landed just ahead of him. He quickly grabbed onto the rope and started to be pulled to safety.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Anna said.

Kristoff just groaned.

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it."

Kristoff covered his face in disappointment this time.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." and she began to walk away.

The Doctor was climbing back up to safety when he noticed Anna walking away from Kristoff, who was lying on the ground beside Sven. The Doctor quickly went to Kristoff to see what happened.

"Hey Kristoff. Don't you want to help Anna?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't want to help her anymore!" Kristoff replied.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because she made me lose my sled and now what am I going to do?" Kristoff replied again.

"You could continue helping her."

"But she'll make me lose something again."

"But she'll die on her own!"

"Yeah, I can live with that."

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead."

He just looked at the Doctor and Sven for a short time and said: "Sometimes I really don't like you two. Hold up we're coming."

"Oh. Sure! Guess I'll let you tag along!" Anna replied.

The Doctor looked back at the cliff for a while, where the Daleks have been destroyed.

"I better be careful next time. They took me by surprise…"

* * *

"ANY WORD ON THE 5 IDIOTS?" the Dalek commander asked.

"REPORTS CLAIMED THAT THEY HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED BY THE DOCTOR!" the Dalek replied.

"SEND IN THE MOTHERSHIP NEAR ARENDELLE! I WANT THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATED!"

"YES COMMANDER!" and they hovered the mothership above Arendelle.

"WHAT NOW COMMANDER?" the Dalek asked.

"THERE IS SOMEONE EXPECTING US…."

* * *

While Elsa was in her Ice Palace, just using and getting used to her ice powers, she somehow saw an unexpected vision of the Doctor standing before her a wartime Arendelle while on the balcony.

Everything was destroyed. The palace was partly damaged during an encounter with some old enemies. Standing in that distance, across the frozen fjord, the Doctor was standing guard before herself, the queen and princess of Arendelle.

"DIE DOCTOR! FOR YOUR TIME HAS COME!" cried a robotic voice.

"I WILL NOT DIE FOR ARENDELLE! BUT IF YOU WANT MY LIFE, COME AND GET IT!" and hundreds of the Doctor's enemies came charging towards him.

Elsa quickly snapped out of her vision and started to worry about the Doctor and the safety of Arendelle.

"Oh, I wish the Doctor could help protect Arendelle from these people…"

* * *

And that's it for now! Leave a review if you want and it would be greatly appreciated. So see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Olaf and the Master

So hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I had lots of homework to do and if you're not good for science, you basically screwed at this point. Anyway, Here's a new chapter!

* * *

As Kristoff, Anna, Sven and the Doctor go up the North mountain, they all turned to look back to the view of Arendelle. It was just there, all frozen and a cold place to be.

"Arendelle…." Anna whispered to herself.

"It's completely frozen!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Well, the temperature is certainly cold! It's like -32 degrees celsius out here." the Doctor remarked, while closing his sonic screwdriver when he was finished scanning the atmosphere.

"Then why aren't you shivering? Are you a magician?" Anna asked.

"No, But I'm kinda used to these kind of temperatures. It's normal for me." the Doctor added.

A long silence came upon them, then Anna asked the Doctor a question.

"I'm just curious, Doctor, Who are you?" Anna asked.

"Do you really want to know?" the Doctor sarcastically asked.

"Yes! First of all, you seem to know my sister, which is fairly odd by the way, even though she never met anyone in her childhood since she was all locked up in her room for no chance of entry, and she seems to know you. Second of all, You have a blue police box or whatever you call it, but when you walk into it, it's bigger on the inside. That's just not possible! Come on, Doctor, Just who exactly are you?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff, you wanna know who I actually am?" the Doctor asked before proceeding.

"I don't know. She is right about the fact that you have a bigger-on-the-inside box. Yeah, I wanna find out who you actually are."

The Doctor sighed and began to tell them a bit about himself "Ok, So the part about knowing your sister, and the blue box, I'm not from this world."

"You're not?" Anna gasped.

"Based on right now, I'm a timelord, from the planet Gallifrey, and from the constellation of Kasterborous. I am a more advanced race than you are, a better heritage, better technology and culture. The blue box you all walked into, is actually a TARDIS, a Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space object. I use it to travel through time to stop evil, let people learn from their mistakes, change history from having negative impacts on the future, and right wrongs. The only thing I ever regretted doing was…" the Doctor stopped talking from there.

"Was what, Doctor What happened to your home world?" Anna asked.

He didn't want to talk about what happened to his home world "I really don't want to talk about it, and should we be looking for Elsa right now?" the Doctor remarked.

"Oh! right! I have to make her bring back summer, so let's go!" and Anna ran towards the mountain.

"Hey Anna! Wait up!" Kristoff pleaded, as he was breathless for running up mountains.

"Me too!" the Doctor cried, and the all went running to the mountain until Anna decided to stop at ice crystallized trees. Everyone was tired from all that running.

"1200 years old and already tired!" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, but your pretty fast for someone who claims he's lived for 1200 years!" Kristoff commented, while out of breath.

"Nice point, Kristoff!" the Doctor added.

"Never thought that this place was so beautiful in all my life!" Anna commented about the icicle trees, once she regained her breathing.

"Yeah" an odd voice cried out to them. Everyone was trying to figure out who said that, but so far no one said anything. The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver to detect any forms of life. It only picked up that there was a small life form that could walk and talk. The Doctor was now ready for anything, if it was dangerous.

"Everyone, be careful, it could be dangerous." the Doctor warned.

They all backed up behind the Doctor to see what was talking, and sure enough, it just walked towards them. It was a snowman, but it was alive and walking, and doesn't have a nose. What kind of snowman doesn't have a nose? let alone be alive and be able to walk and talk.

"I think that snow needs a new color, oh I know! how about yellow? No,wait, Yellow and snow, No go! ahahahaha." said the snowman walking towards them.

Everyone was just stunned that the snowman saw them all gathered around him.

"Am I right?" the snowman asked them.

Anna quickly kicked the snowman's head in fright, and it landed right into Kristoff's hands.

"Hi!"

"You're creepy." Kristoff commented, and threw it to the Doctor.

"Why are you throwing it at me? Give it to Anna!" the Doctor said.

Soon, Anna, Kristoff and the Doctor all thew the snowman's head back and forth at each other, all not wanting the head.

"Put it back to its body!" the Doctor commanded.

When the snowman's head landed on the Doctor's arms he quickly throws it back to it's body, but when it got up, it's head was misplaced, upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at here, why are hanging off the earth like a bat?" the snowman remarked.

"Oh, let me just fix this." the Doctor quickly reversed his head in the right position.

"Oh! thank you." the snowman thanked them.

"Fairly odd. you seem like you feel no pain." the Doctor remarked.

"Ok, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf greeted to them.

"Olaf?" Anna wondered.

Suddenly Anna remembered the time that when they were little, she and Elsa used to build a snowman, and they named it Olaf, and played with him all day.

"Yeah, that's right, Olaf!" Anna said.

"And you are?" Olaf asked.

"Oh, I'm Anna, and this is my friend, the Doctor." Anna introduced them.

"Hello there, Olaf." the Doctor said.

"And who's the funny looking donkey over there." Olaf asked.

"That's Sven." Anna replied.

"Uh huh, and who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked again.

"Sven?" the Doctor added.

"Oh, well, that makes it simple for me." Olaf said.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah why?" Olaf said, and while he was asking questions, the Doctor was examining his wooden arm with his sonic screwdriver.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Strange, I'm picking up strange reading from his arm. Hey Kristoff, take a look at this arm, does it seem strange to you?" the Doctor asked.

"Can you take us to her?" Anna asked, still continuing her conversation.

"How does this work?" and Kristoff started testing Olaf's arm, But Olaf got his arm back.

"Don't interrupt me Sven. Yeah Why?" Olaf said again.

"I'll tell you why, We need her to bring back summer." the Doctor added.

"Oh, I've always dreamed of what summer will bring." Olaf wondered.

"Really, I don't think you've had any experience with heat." Kristoff also added.

"That's right, you're made of snow and snow melts when it…." but the Doctor was stopped by Anna.

"But I've alway wondered what summer would bring. All the fun we'll all have." Olaf added…..

* * *

As the Dalek mothership was hovering above Arendelle, while camouflaged, they were getting ready to assemble and help their leader to accomplish their goals.

"PREPARE TO LAND IN ARENDELLE, DALEKS GROUP UP AT THE SHAFT!" the Dalek commander asked of them.

"WILL WE PROCEED AS PLANNED, COMMANDER?" a Dalek asked.

"YES, AND THEN WE WILL HELP WITH THE LEADER ACCOMPLISH HIS GOALS!" the Dalek commander.

"BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE METAL IDIOTS COME BY AND DESTROY US ALONG THE WAY?" a Dalek asked.

"THEN WE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO EXTERMINATE THEM!" the Dalek commander responded.

* * *

"I'm going to tell him." Kristoff said.

"Don't you dare." Anna urged.

"IN SUMMER! What are we waiting for? Let's bring back summer!" Olaf shouted with delight, and went walking towards the north mountain.

"Co'on! Let's go!" Anna said, telling Kristoff and the Doctor to catch up.

The Doctor and Kristoff were just confused as they followed them to them north mountain.

"Someone's gonna tell him." Kristoff wondered.

* * *

Everyone was still trying to cope the fact that Arendelle is now frozen in ice and snow, and everyone else was trying to keep warm, by heating wood, and wearing warm clothes.

"The castle is now open, Hot soup and blankets are now available." Prince Hans announced, doing his best to keep all of Arendelle warm.

"Are we just going to sit here, while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods." the duke of westleton.

"Princess Anna has given her orders-" The prince replied.

"And that's another thing! How do you know she's not planning to freeze us with a wicked sorceress" The duke asked.

"Do not question the princess, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendell from treason." the prince said again.

"Treason?"

Just then, Anna's horse came down the hill and into the village to where the prince was.

"But, that's Anna's horse, but where's Anna?" the prince wondered.

Soon everyone started to worry to where Anna might be. Was she killed by her friend, the Doctor, or did her sister kill her?

"I need volunteers to help me go rescue Anna!" the Prince demanded.

"I volunteer two men my lord!" the duke said. "and make this quick. If you are to encounter the queen by any chance, you are to put an end to this winter."

"Hm….. this looks like a good opportunity to strike fear to these mindless people. Soon, I will make another Master race to conquer the entire world!" the Master said with delight, and gladly volunteered to join their search and rescue party…..

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT! ANOTHER TIMELORD DETECTED!" a Dalek cried out.

"IS IT THE DOCTOR?" the Dalek leader asked.

"NEGATIVE, IT IS THE MASTER!"

"SEND 10 DALEKS TO WHERE THIS MASTER IS. HE WAS A TIMELORD, SO WE SHALL EXTERMINATE HIM ALONG WITH THE REST OF THIS TOWN!" the Dalek commander's commands were clear.

"WE WILL EXTERMINATE ANYONE WHO DARES TO CROSS THE DALEKS!"

* * *

So leave a review if you liked it. I might not update within 5 days, but I'll try my best to update. Be sure to check my profile for any more updates, and see you soon!


	9. Chapter 9 The Great Intelligence appears

So here yet another chapter. I was supposed to post this chapter in thanksgiving, but you know, homework, family gatherings, and all that kind of stuff. And also, I'm starting MMD soon, but I'll try to stay on this chapter till the end. So enjoy!

* * *

So their progress so far, Kristoff, Anna, Sven, Olaf, who has joined them recently, and the Doctor voyage through the North mountain, looking for Elsa. They all hope that she could bring back summer, since it's getting unbelievably colder by the second, and threatening Arendelle with extreme coldness.

"So how do exactly plan to bring back summer?" Kristoff asked Anna while they were walking.

"Oh I'm going to talk to my sister." Anna simply said.

"That's your plan? My ice business was to bring you to talk to your sister?" Kristoff pointed out.

"Yep!" Anna replied again.

Just then Kristoff nearly got his nose pierced by a big icicle, but luckily, he stopped just in time.

"Oh? So you're not afraid of her?" the Doctor questioned Anna.

"Oh no. I'm her sister, she would never hurt me." Anna said.

"Yeah! I bet she's the nicest, most gentlest person ever." Olaf added.

Everyone was just stunned that Olaf went through an icicle and not feel any kind of pain afterwards.

"Wow, look at that. I've been impaled." Olaf said.

The Doctor quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and examined his body structure once again. He was getting yet another strange reading.

"Based on this scan, you feel no pain." the Doctor remarked.

"Yep, but can you help me put me back in my body?" Olaf asked.

"Ok?" and the Doctor quickly put back Olaf's head into its body, and they went walking again, until they reached an icy cliff.

"Oh, great! now there's a cliff!" the Doctor pointed out.

"Don't worry, I've got a rope, and it's suitable for climbing, but-" Kristoff said.

"But what?" the Doctor asked.

"But I've only got one rope and it could only support one person, and besides, not one of you can climb mountains." Kristoff added.

"Says who?" Anna said.

The Doctor and Kristoff were just kinda surprised of what Anna was doing, and that was trying to climb a mountain all by herself, with no rope or harness.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff questioned Anna.

"I'm going to see my sister." Anna replied.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff added.

But Anna just continued climbing the cliff, trying to get to the top of the mountain.

"I wouldn't put my foot there." Kristoff said.

But Anna was ignoring Kristoff.

"You're distracting me!' Anna said.

"Or there, and by the way, what makes you think Elsa wants to see you?" Kristoff also added.

"Ok, I'm just gonna block you out cause I need to climb this."

"You know, most people disappear into the mountains because they want to be alone." The Doctor reminded Anna.

"Nobody wants to be alone, except maybe Kristoff." Anna replied again.

"I'm not alone, I have friends remember?" Kristoff pointed out.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna pointed out.

"Yes, the love experts." Kristoff replied.

After a little while, Anna was kinda tired about climbing the cliff, and asked how much progress she made while going up.

"Ugh, Please tell me I'm almost there." Anna begged.

The Doctor and Kristoff just saw Anna not even near the top of the mountain, yet she put a lot of work just by going up one, steep, cliff.

"Does the air seem a bit thin up here?" Anna asked, but Kristoff and the Doctor just looked at each other and smirked at Anna, knowing it's not.

"Hang on." Kristoff went to assist her in coming down.

"Hey, Sven! Not sure this would solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go." Olaf pointed out.

Anna was relieved that she didn't need to climb the mountain to get to Elsa.

"Ha, Ha! Catch me!" Anna said, as she dropped unexpectedly.

Kristoff quickly catched Anna while she dropped from the cliff. The Doctor was just surprised of what Kristoff did, even though it was kind of awkward

"Well, that was a crazy trust exercise." Anna noted as she took off from Kristoff's arms. Kristoff couldn't help but just stare in awe. He still couldn't believe she did that.

"Hey Kristoff, let's go!" the Doctor said, snapping Kristoff from his daydream.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you like Anna?" the Doctor questioned Kristoff.

"Oh, no. Never in my life!" Kristoff replied.

"Ok..." and then the Doctor just went to where the rest are.

"But it would be nice to know if Anna really likes me." Kristoff wondered, and followed them to where they are.

Soon, they got to the ice staircase, where it was leading towards the ice castle, which they assume that Elsa was inside.

"Wow! I never thought that Elsa could make this!" the Doctor remarked, admiring at the icy staircase.

"Well, Doctor, this is ice! Pure, state-of-the-art ice! I think I'm gonna cry." Kristoff admired.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna commented.

"Well, let's go to Elsa!" Olaf said, and went all the way to the door, while they were trying to catch up. Sven was trying to climb the icy stairs, but he kept on sliding down, with no success.

"Hang on, buddy." and helped Sven get to the bottom of the icy stairs.

"Ok, You stay right here, Sven." Kristoff asked of Sven, and walked up the icy stairs.

Once they were at the door, they just waited.

"Go on, knock." Olaf reminded Anna.

"Just knock." Olaf reminded again.

After a short while, Olaf reminded Anna again.

"Just Knock."

"Do you want me to unlock the door?" the Doctor asked, and he took out his sonic screwdriver.

"It's ok, I know how to knock." and then, she knocked three times. Soon afterwards, the big, ice doors opened up.

"Ok, let's go!" The Doctor said.

"No, just stay here for now. I think she doesn't want some guys to come and ruin her day. Last time I introduced her to a guy, she quickly froze everything." Anna warned them.

"Why?" This ice palace is awesome! Ice is my life!" Kristoff remarked.

"Then I"m going in" Olaf said.

"You too, Olaf." Anna asked of Olaf.

"Oh, so I guess that we'll wait here, despite the fact that I know Elsa more than you." the Doctor pointed out.

"Just shut up, Doctor, and give us a minute." Anna asked, and then went inside to confront Elsa.

"ok, so the counting begins. one, two, three…."

* * *

_20 minutes earlier….._

Elsa was all alone, in her ice castle, still shocked by her vision of the destruction of Arendelle, until a strange figure appeared from the snow. It looked like a normal figure, until it approached Elsa. It was a snowman, but she didn't remember building one with Vicious eyes, and a hungry mouth.

"W-W-Who are you and what do you want from me?" Elsa demanded.

"I am the Great Intelligence, and I am here to help you" the Great Intelligence spoke.

"What? How can you talk to me?" Elsa asked.

"I can always talk to people, and again, I am here to help you."

"Help me with what?" Elsa asked again.

"To prevent the destruction of your kingdom."

"WHAT?! How can this happen? I would never let that kind of thing to come before my kingdom. What makes you think this could happen?" Elsa wanted to know.

"Relax, first of all, don't let the Doctor influence you."

"Why? He's one of the few that I trust with all my heart. What can he do?" Elsa asked.

"The Doctor has many enemies, and they're are not bound for peace. They will seek destruction to wherever they go, and they will hunt for the Doctor forever."

"But why? What did the Doctor do to bring this madness?" Elsa once again asked.

"The Doctor will try to sacrifice his life, but his enemies will come and destroy you for years to come."

"But don't they deserve this kind of fate?"

"Yes, they do, but chaos will always strike back and destroy you again and again. Maybe they'll even destroy your grandchildren, and then, the whole world. I just want what's best for your kingdom, and not have the Doctor ruin everything."

Everything was now rushing through her head. The Doctor's enemies will soon destroy her kingdom, destroy her parents heritage, but worst of all destroy everything that Elsa ever cared for.

"But I-I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it! But could the Doctor actually do this?!" Elsa panicked.

"Yes he can, and he will bring out his enemies and kill you as well. Do you want that?"

"Again, No, But what should I do?" Elsa asked the Great Intelligence.

"You can do one thing, and that is to break the Doctor's heart, his feelings if you will, so hard that he won't even think of coming back here, preventing the destruction of your kingdom."'

"But that's just plain cruel!" Elsa questioned.

"There is no other way. Save yourself and your kingdom or witness the ultimate destruction." The Great Intelligence just replied.

"Isn't there any other way?"

Just then, five knocks came from the door, and wanting to find out who was it. Luckily for her it just opened by itself.

"Wait, what do I say again?" Elsa asked once again.

"Just try to break the Doctor's heart, emotionally. Start how his companions left him by abandoning them in deserted places where humanity don't even dare or bother to look. Leaving his companions in complete despair and agony, while he goes to enjoy his fun and finding replacements. Try that."

"Ok. If that's what I must do, then I have no other choice. I guess this is thank you."

"Pleasure to be at your service, Queen Elsa." the Great Intelligence said, and then it disintegrated into the ground.

"Ok Doctor, time to see what you're hiding from me. Tell me the truth about what is really going on with you and your enemies." Elsa wondered and rushed to see who answered the door

* * *

"Com'on! We're almost there!" Hans reminded the group.

"To where my lord?" one of the men asked.

"TO YOUR EXTERMINATION!" a Dalek cried out loud and killed the men who questioned Hans. Soon afterwards, there were a group of Daleks right behind Han's group.

"ANY MORE PATHETIC QUESTIONS?" the Daleks commanded.

Hans quickly calmed the group down and asked them why are they here."

"Daleks, why are you here?" Hans questioned them.

"SO THAT WE WILL KILL THE DOCTOR AND DESTROY HIS REPUTATION!"

"So you will not kill us?" Hans said.

"ONCE THE DOCTOR IS DEAD, WE WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE." the Daleks replied to Hans.

"Prince Hans, Do you trust them?" One of his other men said.

He just took a moment's thinking to come up with an answer. An answer that would not use bloodshed to solve this current problem.

"The Doctor may be considered a threat." Hans spoke. "And we should take extra precautions as necessary. If you find the Doctor, bring him to me for questioning for me, and these Daleks. As for the Daleks, we have no choice but they will have to come with us. Those are my orders, so let's go!" and Hans and his group went to the Mountains, looking for Elsa and Anna.

"Daleks, don't harm my people!" Hans commanded them.

"THERE IS NOT GUARENTEE THAT THEY WILL DIE, BUT WE WILL NOT EXTERMINATE THEM. YOU HAVE OUR WORD." the Daleks said.

"This made my job such much harder." The Master commented in his current situation, and followed them to where they were going.

* * *

So leave a review if you liked it, and see you soon! Oh and by the way, happy late Thanksgiving!


	10. Just a notice

So sorry for my delays, cause I'm currently working on my other stories, but, my next chapter for this will appear on nov 15.


	11. Chapter 10 Elsa's with who?

Hello Everyone again! So this time, Elsa will have to chose side. Either work with the great intelligence or the Doctor? What happens? Read on to find out! Again, I'm really sorry about my month delay. I've been interested with a new anime called Date a Live and I've hardly had time to write. So I apologize in advance and without any further delay, here's my new chapter!

* * *

Anna marveled at the beautiful palace and its decorations. She would never thought that she could do this, despite the fact that she nearly lost control of her ice powers, and ran away.

"Elsa! Are you there? It's me, Anna."

Sooner or later, Elsa came through the staircase door, greeting Anna inside her majestic castle.

"Anna, is that you?" Elsa asked.

Anna couldn't think of something else other than Elsa changed her appearance.

"Wow, You've...you're different. But that's a good different. But...I'm just glad you're ok."

"Thank you. I would never imagine that I could do this." Elsa replied to Anna.

Anna then up the staircase, but all Elsa did was back away from her, just like she did when they were little.

"If only I'd just known-" Anna said.

"No, Anna, It's ok. You should probably go, back to Arendelle" Elsa replied to keep Anna from getting any closer.

"But...So do you." Anna also said.

"No, I don't. I belong here. Where I can do whatever I want without hurting anybody." Elsa replied, hoping Anna would return back to Arendelle.

"Actually, about that…." Anna pointed out, but something came through the door.

Then, Olaf and Kristoff came in, and they were admiring the beautiful icework that Elsa made.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf greeted Elsa, in an odd fashion.

"Wait, Olaf?" Elsa questioned.

"Of course. Do you remember? You built me." Olaf said.

Elsa was just stunned that she could create life just from snow.

"It's just like the one we built as kids." Anna pointed out.

"Yeah." Elsa agreed.

"Elsa, we were so close. We could be like that again." Anna asked.

But then Elsa remembered that she was one responsible for hurting, or to put it in better terms, nearly killing her with just an icy blast.

"Elsa?" someone asked while the door was opened, snapping elsa out of her little flashback.

Elsa turned around and saw the Doctor. He was as happy and delighted as he could be. But all Elsa could remember is that the Doctor is hiding something.

"Doctor, why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"Why, to help you, of course." the Doctor simply said.

"With what? Was that the same thing you said to Rose Tyler before she was gone from you forever?"

Now the Doctor was now shocked that Elsa would say something like that, despite the fact that Elsa doesn't know anything about him, or better yet, about what happened to his previous companions.

"Elsa, why would you say that. It wasn't my fault she was sucked in that vortex. I just…."

"Just what? trying to go away from her as soon she was gone?" Elsa demanded to know.

"Elsa, It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, that's what you said before you left your granddaughter to a complete stranger and took off"

Now the Doctor was feeling was feeling very painful that Elsa would say those things to him "Elsa, please stop talking about my past. It's hurting me" the Doctor pleaded her.

"Then go away, where you will never bring any harm to anyone, ever again." Elsa demanded.

"Elsa, stop this anger." Anna said, before coming up the staircase to confront her.

"Anna. Please stay away!" And she went up the staircase to avoid her.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out.

"No. Don't go after her." As the Doctor was scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver.

"Now what?" Olaf questioned the Doctor.

The sonic screwdriver was picking up very weird reading about this place. The sonic sensed that there was a strange entity that was in the presence of snow.

"I knew it. It's so simple!" the Doctor remarked at his discovery.

"What did you know, Doctor?" Anna questioned.

"Well, there is one other person who would have told Elsa my dark, secret past. And he would be all around us right now." the Doctor explained.

""If he's all around us, what's he doing?" Kristof wondered.

"I don't know, but what he's doing is turning Elsa against me, and he's doing a really good job of doing so. The only thing that we can do is to try to get Elsa to snap out of his reasoning."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." and a snowman formed and appeared over the Doctor, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf.

"Hey! I've found someone like me. I hope he's friendly." Olaf wondered.

"Olaf, he's not friendly. He's the Great Intelligence." The Doctor said to warn Olaf.

"The Great what?" Anna asked.

"Never mind that, go convince Elsa to come back." The Doctor demanded.

Anna agreed and went to confront Elsa.

"Kristoff, try to distract the Great Intelligence." the Doctor commanded.

"What?! How do I? How am I gonna distract him?" Kristoff wondered.

"Think of something! The Great Intelligence feeds off human minds."

Kristoff then thinks of something completely random. He imagines that he made a legendary ice castle so majestic that it attracted the townspeople. Then, the Great Intelligence began feeding off his mind.

"Ok, Anna, Let's go to Elsa and convince her!"

"Ok, But, what about you, Doctor?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go after her."

Anna agreed and went after Elsa.

"Elsa!" and Anna went on after her. She went into her room of where Elsa was, but the Great Intelligence was beside her.

"Get away from Elsa, you monster!" Anna demanded.

"But, Why? Elsa's being a good girl and listening to me." the Great Intelligence pointed out.

"Elsa, please listen to me! something's happened down in Arendelle." Anna pleaded.

"What? Did the Doctor do this?" Elsa asked.

"No! The Doctor would not do this. He's a good man!" Anna replied.

"But that Doctor almost lead you to your doom!"

"Elsa! Don't listen to that…. thing! It's trying to persuade you that the Doctor is evil."

"Elsa!" the Doctor barged in shouting out her name.

"Doctor…. " She briefly remembered all the good things that the Doctor did, but she snapped out of it and went back to her hatred. "Please stay away from me!"

"Elsa, Now's your chance! Destroy him with your icy blast!" the Great Intelligence informs Elsa.

But Elsa didn't know what to believe in anymore, But then she came to reason that she would trust the Doctor this once, and get rid of the Great Intelligence's reasoning.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!" and blasted an icy blast around her vicinity. The great Intelligence deformed and quickly reformed back, but then, Anna was struck by her icy blast, right to her heart. The Doctor, however, blocked it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Anna!" and the Doctor quickly rushed to her side. She was cold from Elsa's attack.

"Doctor, please get Anna away from here!" and then summons another snowman after him.

"Well, there is only one thing let to do." the Doctor said. He then summons his TARDIS with the TARDIS key. The TARDIS materializes on the Doctor, Elsa and Anna. Soon enough, they were inside.

"This is the same blue box that you visited me with 18 years ago." Elsa pointed out

"Yes, it is." the Doctor remarked.

"But, I don't understand, what happened to Anna and the Great thing?" Elsa asked.

"The Great intelligence won't come back for a short while. You started it off with your ice blast, so yeah. Your sister, I'm not sure about."

The Doctor quickly scanned her body with the sonic screwdriver, and detected that she was almost at the brink of death.

"Well?" Elsa desperately asked.

"She will be okay, but she will need to get help immediately." the Doctor said.

"How and where is she gonna get that kind of help?" Elsa again asked.

"I don't know, but I think Kristoff knows." then he carries Anna to Kristoff.

"What happened to her?" Kristoff asked.

"Get her some help! In the meantime, Run away from this place." the Doctor asked of Kristoff.

"But…"

"That's it, now go!" and Kristoff obeyed and went out the icy doors.

"Now, About your powers."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, for saying all those harmful words to you, I've should've known. I just-" Elsa blurted out, but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"It's ok, Elsa. Sure it hurt me about what happened about my last companions, but I know that even if my closest friend would say all those mean things to me, I wouldn't care about it."

"Ok, Doctor, since that's dealt with, what's the problem at hand?" Elsa asked.

"Right! So, there are a number of problems that we've encountered while on our way. There were Daleks that nearly killed us on the way here." the Doctor answered.

"What's a Dalek?" Elsa asked.

"They are the most cold-hearted and dangerous beings on the planet. They don't care if their race dies off, as long as they destroy everything in this universe."

"Can you show me what they look like?" Elsa again asked.

The Doctor then went to his computer screen, and showed them what a Dalek is.

"This is what a Dalek looks like?! It looks like one of my saltshakers I have back at home!"

"Don't judge them of how they look, you could regret it." The Doctor warned Elsa.

"But why are they here, Doctor?"

"That, I don't really know. They are behaving very oddly though. They usually travel in large groups when killing their target."

"Ok, and the other problem at hand?"

"Then we encountered the Great Intelligence."

"You mean the talking snow?"

"Yes, but actually, the Great Intelligence is an alien that desires to take the form of a Human, and they do that by hunting down someone to has been tormented or even corrupted by a fear element."

"So that's why that thing was targeting me!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yes, but unfortunately, he fled away before we could further analyze why he's here."

"But why would he target me? What does he want?" Elsa again asked.

"There is something to do with what happened in the past."

Elsa just got sad for a moment.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"I think I know what happened, but it's too hurtful." Elsa shyly replied.

"Don't worry, We'll solve this problem by figuring out what they want."

Suddenly, there was a shouting outside Elsa's cattle, and it didn't sound good.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked.

"Hm…. It looks like fighting, but it doesn't look like they come in peace. You said that you can make life with snow, right?" The Doctor responded and asked.

"I think so, yes."

"Good, then try to distract the ones coming here, I'm going to make sure Anna's safety."

"You mean, you left her with a complete stranger?"

"You could call it that, or he's just someone she just met."

"Ug…. Doesn't Anna ever learn? Ok, Doctor, but please make sure she's ok."

"I will, now go."

Elsa quickly left the TARDIS, and went down the staircase to face the enemy at the door, while the Doctor went to find Anna…

"WE HAVE APPROACHED THE ENEMY'S CASTLE! HOW SHOULD WE PROCEED?" a Dalek impatiently waited for a command.

"Wait." Hans asked of them. "We can solve this without the use of killing people."

"WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE TARGET AND THEN, YOU IF YOU DON'T CO-OPERATE!" the Dalek warned Hans.

Suddenly, an abominable snow creature emerged from the snow, ready to attack them with everything the creature got.

"Brace yourself!" Hans warned his little army.

"EXTERMINATE!" a Dalek cried out, and shot at the snow creature, and it quickly disintegrated.

"Wow, that was easy." the Master noted.

But then, there were even more snow creatures, and they look like simple snowmen, but all very vicious and hungry.

"You will not approach the snow queen!" the Great Intelligence warned them.

"WE WILL NOT SURRENDER TO INFERIOR LIFE FORMS. DALEKS, EXTERMINATE THEM!" a Dalek cried out, and prepared to fight them.

Soon, they attacked them at full force. Hans was able to spare all the Daleks, and just a few men, including the Master.

"Come on! Let's go and get that snow queen!" Hans commanded.

"Not if I get her first!" and the Master quickly dashed into the main room of where Elsa was.

* * *

So leave a review if you liked this chapter, and of course check my profile often for more updates on chapters or stories. And before I conclude this chapter. It's the anniversary of Frozen. (i think.) So bye for now!


End file.
